


《The Sun & Moon》

by Shinnypichu88



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Slice of Life, Sun and Moon are twins, Super Kawaii Dance Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnypichu88/pseuds/Shinnypichu88
Summary: Twins Sun and Moon are residents of the Alola region, watch them live out their lives!





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a story where every chapter follows a prompt.  
> Notes: I figured this would be fun, and I intend to try following it :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl named Lillie runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Novelize the prologue.  
> Notes: Yes, this is a rehash.

* * *

 

_This chapter was brought to you in part by..._

* * *

 

She’d made up her mind after having a long talk with Wicke about the subject. She had come up with (what she believed to be) the perfect plan! However, as she ran down the empty halls of the Aether Paradise’s Lab Area, bag in hand, Lillie wondered if perhaps she’d been a bit too hasty. No. She had to do this now, otherwise Nebby was going to die! Her mother had planned to go through with her experiment the moment she was finished with her work today and Lillie refused to remain compliant! She was gonna take a stand, She was gonna say no! and refuse to stand by, just like...

Just like Gladion.

She was going to save Nebby! 

As Lillie raced towards the elevator, she began to hear panicked and confused cries coming from down the hall. _Looks like they found out Nebby’s missing_. Lillie thought. She thanked the gods that she was so close to the elevator, and managed to use it to escape the flurry of footsteps that had began heading her way. However, as she exited the elevator a couple of moments later and slowly walked forward she realized her fatal error.

She’d come to the Conservation Area. The top floor of Aether Paradise.

She was supposed to be in the docks!

 _Noooooo!_ Lillie cried (internally). This wasn’t where she’d wanted to go at all! She was about to make her way back to the elevator and head down to the Docks, Wicke had assured her that there would be a boat waiting, but before she could carry out her intentions two wandering employees spotted her.

“Stop you!”

She bolted.

They followed.

“Why don’t people ever stop when you tell them to!” Employee A yelled

As Lillie ran, she wondered just what she was going to do to get out of here. The two employees were beginning to gain on her, and she was under no illusions when it came to how fast she could run. They were close enough for Lillie to hear the sound their cloths made as they chased her, and she wasn’t liking what she was hearing.

“So I just heard from Paul, and apparently the one who catches the president's daughter gets to decide her punishment!"

"Really! Isn’t that kind of careless, and irresponsible?"

"Yep, but you know the president! Point is, we just need to retrieve the stolen item, and return it. We're free to do as we please afterword, no questions asked!"

"and what did you have in mind Employee A?"

"ah, so you're on board then Ben?"

"I suppose I am, if only due to worry."

Lillie didn't want to get caught now, she really didn't want to find out how they planned on punishing her either, and she definitely didn't want Nebby to die! She suddenly had an idea, and decided to turn a corner, hoping to lose them.

It was a mistake.

A third employee appeared, and blocked her path forward.

“I, Employee B, have caught you now girl!”

She was trapped.

"Now that we have you, I hope you're looking forward to that punishment kid!" Employee A said, holding up a video camera.

"Punishment?" Employee B asked

"Yes, you want in? You can work the camera, or be part of the action!" Employee A said, the other employee (named Ben, just Ben) simply shot the pair a disgusted look.

"Do I ever." Employee B agreed, already realizing what Employee A was planning by seeing the camera.

Lillie whimpered, and silently despaired as the three employee's slowly approached her. They were still discussing their plans for her punishment, and there was no where left to run now. She failed. She'd failed and Nebby was going to be killed! She'd failed and bad things were about to happen to her! She'd failed and a great tragedy would engulf Alola as a whole!

"Pew! Pew!" came a voice from inside her bag, and much to the shock and awe of the three employees and herself. Lillie was surrounded by a bright sphere of light.

It felt kinda tingly, and with a bright flash of light as bright as the sun the girl vanished into thin air under the full moon.

"W-What was that?" Ben asked, after a while of staring at nothing.

"I don't know..." Employee B muttered, glancing around the area. No sign of the girl anywhere.

Employee A pouted, "Does this mean I can't make my super kawaii dance video no more?"

"..." Ben gave Employee A a blank look. "That's what you wanted?"

"Well yeah, what did you think I was planning?"

 **"** We-well um....you know..."

"No. No I don't know, what did you think I was planning."

"Forget it, it's not important"

"I disagree, because from the look of things, i'm beginning to think you thought I wanted to ra-!"

"Lets just drop it, shouldn't we inform the boss about this development?" Employee B asked, catching both Ben and Employee A's attention, and effectively causing them to drop the subject. However, no one said a word. After all, neither of them wanted to have the misfortune of telling madam Lusamine the bad news.

They say that when she was finally informed, her outraged cry could be heard from space.


	2. 3 Months Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon asks Sun for a quarter, and a father has a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ask your parents for a quarter. Write about how that quarter made it’s way to you.  
> Note: “Parents” is replaced with “Brother” for this scenario, also the last bit was generally ignored by the end...sorry!

* * *

 

_This chapter was brought to you in part by..._

* * *

 

“Hey Sun, can I please have a quarter?”

Sun glanced at his only family, the Pikachu on his shoulder tilted its head curiously “A quarter? Why the heck do you need a quarter for?”

“It’s for science-desu!”

Sun didn’t believe that for a second. A quarter for science? That was just about the stupidest thing he’d ever heard.  “Fine.” Tossing the quarter to his only sister, she let out a squeal of delight before wandering off. Sometimes he worried about that girl, she was to relaxed. He’d check up on her later, for now he needed to finish picking these berries before that old lady caught him in her yard again.

* * *

“I got it.” Moon presents the quarter for all her friends to see, the three are in awe at the sight. She grins, and one of her friends, Bobby, takes out a Pokéball.

“I got this from my daddy, he said to bring him back right away though” He says. Bobby didn’t look any older than five, a trait the rest of Moons friends shared. Nevertheless, they were some of the only friends the girl had.

“Alrighty then, let's do this Min'na!” Moon cheered as Bobby threw his Pokéball in the air with a cry “Go!” The ball let out a flash of red energy as it released the monster within, and after a couple of seconds the Pokémon materialized.

“Alakazam!” It cried "Kazaa?" The Alakazam was confused. This wasn't a battle. ““Wow!”” the children however, didn't seem to notice, and were instead amazed at the sight of the mighty psychic Pokémon. The Alakazam itself was confused, but it recognized little Bobby, so it wasn't to lost. Bobby probably just wanted to play.

“Kewl, it looks so strong!” Moon said as she approached the beast. It flinched, and looked at her with wary eyes. This girl wasn't like the others, and it clearly remembered its trainer ranting about how she was a bad influence, and how she always got Bobby and his friends into trouble. Moon didn't seem to notice it's change in mood, and merely handed it the quarter Sun gave her.

“Oh mighty Alakazam! Show us, with your psychic powers, the history that surrounds this quarter!” Moon demanded, speaking to it like it was a magical wish granting dragon.

It gave her a glare before using psychic!

And dropping her in a small puddle.

“Dōshite?” Moon wailed. The Alakazam continued to glare at her, and made a mental note to contact its trainer. The trainer was a large man who appeared almost immediately, it would seem he'd already been looking for them.

“Bobby, what did I tell you about taking what doesn’t belong to you!”

“B-but you said I could” Bobby’s voice quivered, and his friends began looking nervous.

The man sighed “I said only if you brought it back right away, I assumed you just needed his help for a minute. Now go back home, you’re done playing for the day. You kids go home too!” The children ran off without a word, afraid of getting in trouble. Bobby looked down with watery eyes, gave his father back Alakazam's Pokéball, and left.

“And you! Stay away from my boy! You’re a bad influence on him!” he yelled, angry because he assumed Moon was the ringleader of this little fiasco.

“But it was Bobby’s idea!”

“I don't care! Just stay away from the kids, you’re too old to be hanging around them anyway! Don't you have better things to do than steal berries from old ladies yards, and corrupt our children?!” The man yelled.

Moon simply pouted.

“Ah, so he saw me?” Sun muttered as he began making his way over to the pair. The man glared at the boy, and the boy glared right back.

“You, can’t you two behave?!”

“Huh? What are you talking about, I haven't done nothing! and why is she in the water? Did you throw her in! That’s child abuse!? What if she gets a cold! We don’t have access to any medicine you jerk! What if she dies?! It’ll be on your conscience, and she’ll haunt the crap out of you!” The man looked taken aback by the boys rant, but realized he may have been overreacting. These children had been doing this for years. Letting out a large breath, the man decided to try and end this once and for all. He dug into his pocket, and pulled out a wad of cash. “Take this and leave town. Everyone's sick of you kids hanging around here, causing nothing but trouble, and being a general eyesore!” He tossed it near suns feet "That Money is more than enough to get you started, goodbye!" With that he left. His Pokémon followed behind him as Moon got back up on her feet. Wet, and feeling a little chilly, but generally fine.

“Wow, what a jerk.” Moon said as Sun motioned for his Pikachu to fetch the cash. Moon turned to her brother, an apologetic expression on her face, “He took my quarter.” Moon said as the Pikachu returned, holding the money in it’s mouth. “Thanks Railgun” Sun counted the cash. It was almost five digits! It may have been demeaning, but money was money. Pocketing the cash, Sun decided they'd head to the clothing store in Hau'oli City to buy Moon a new (dry) outfit before returning to their secret base. 

Noticing Moons expression, Sun decided to play the part of the loving big brother. “Don’t sweat it, he’ll die of a heart attack from that stupid temper of his one of these days!” Moon smiled at his words “That’s right!” The twins shared a laugh, and walked off.

As long as they stuck together, they’d be fine.

* * *

"Why did you want a quarter anyway?" The twins were wandering around Iki Town after returning from their short trip down to Hau'oli City for Moons change of cloths. She had put her wet outfit in the shopping bag her cloths would have come in, and then but that in her regular bag. She was wearing a navy blue _V-neck Tee_ , a pair of black _Casual Shorts_ , and white _Over-the-Knee Socks_. They wasted about $2,020.

Although, the twins silently agreed not to go back to the neighborhood with the crazy Alakazam man ever again.

"I heard that Alakazam can see the life of anything in an instant!

"..."

"That's stupid."

"It's true nii-sama!" Moon huffed "I wanted to know the history of the quarter you gave me, we all did, but Bobby and the rest were cowards!"

"Moon, they're five."

"So what, I'm twelve." 

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point!" Moon demanded, suddenly her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Sun sighed. Iki Town wasn't exactly famous for the culinary arts, not with Hau'oli City within walking distance. Darn, they should have eaten while they were there. "We could head back to the secret base, i'm sure there's still some leftover food there, but in the meantime..." He was about to offer his sister some chips he was sure were still in his bag, but a boy suddenly knocked into her from behind, sending them both tumbling to the ground. 

"Ak, Nani? What's your problem!"

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" The boy smiled sheepishly. As he stood up, he noticed the Pikachu on Sun's back and let out a gasp. Railgun looked uncomfortable. "Is that a Pikachu? You're a Pokémon trainer! That's awesome! Would it be alright if we battled?" Sun was at a loss for words, this kid was almost as obnoxious as Moon?! 

Speaking of Moon...

"Refused, I'll battle you instead teme! I shall have my vengeance!" Moon declared "And when I win, you'll be buying me Lunch!"

The boy looked taken aback, but composed himself and smiled "Ok!" the boy said as he gestured Moon to follow him. "I have to meet my grandpa though, so lets use the arena near the Kahuna's house."

"Ok! Come on Railgun, let's follow him and battle when he gets his starter! I'll meet you at the secret base later Nii-sama!" Moon grabbed the pikachu and dashed off after the boy. "You talk weird" the boy had said as the two left. Sun sighed, and waved them goodbye. He may as well get back, and make something to eat. However, as he made his way to the Mahalo Trail, a cute blond girl caught his eye. She was standing at the entrance of the route, so avoiding her was rather impossible.

"Really? You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there..."

" _What's she doing?_ " The girl was glancing around, and holding a bag close to her chest. It was pretty suspicious, and Sun was characteristically curious. When she headed off into the wilderness, Sun followed. Did this make him creepy? Nah, of course not, he was simply making sure she wasn't going to steal his things. He lived nearby after all!

Yep! Totally not creepy at all.

* * *

"Hau, there you are!" A man waved at the boy Moon could only assume was named Hau. 

Hau...

Haaaau...

Hauuuuuuu...

The name kinda just rolled off the tongue didn't it?

Hau had led Moon to a Pokémon ring that looked awfully nice, and it was near the Mahalo Trail too! She could go home right after she won. She already caught Sun heading up the path too!

"Whose your friend?" The shirtless man asked. 

"Moon Star! Who are you, Oi?" Moon answered before Hau could get a word in.

"Professor Kukui, cousin! You talk weird." Kukui offered the girl his hand, a friendly handshake among new friends. Moon frowned.

"I'm not your cousin..." 

"Don't mind it, that's just how the professor is with everyone." Hau assured her, and Moon smiled "Sōdesu ka!"

It is then that Kukui noticed the Pikachu resting on Moons head. The Pikachu caught him staring. "Pika?" Hau also caught him staring, and remembered why he brought her along in the first place "Grandpa's not here yet, so is it ok if me and her battle while we wait?"

"I don't see why not, I wanna see some sweet moves!" Kukui answered, glancing at the girl. She seemed familiar.

"Great!" "Yoshi, it's time to rock'n'roll!" the two cheered, and got into position. 

"Go Ember!" Hau cried as he launched his Pokéball in the air. The Rowlet chirped happily as it entered the Pokémon ring.

Moon tilted her head "Ember? but it's green...?"

"I'm a rebel."

"Oh, ok then! Go Railgun!" Moon commanded, the Pikachu merely looked down at the girl. She wasn't his trainer, and it already had a bad feeling about this. Kukui stared to, as did Hau. Moon blushed, and grabbed the electric mouse off her head before tossing it at the Rowlet. "I choose you, Railgun!!!"

"Piikaaaa!" Railgun cried as it was flung like a Pokéball! He should have expected this, so after improvising a landing, it decided it may as well humor her. Sun would make it up to him later. 

"o-ok then, a little unconventional, but a starts a start." Kukui was taken aback. It seemed like the girl barely had any idea what she was doing. Still, the pikachu was listening to her (somewhat) so maybe it'd be fine. They were starting to draw a crowd, and Kukui figured they may as well get started. "I'll referee I suppose. It's a one on one battle, the first Pokémon to faint, or get a ring out losses! Ready? Begin!"

"Ember, use Growl!"

"Railgun, use that thing you do with lightning!"

"..."

Hau was starting to regret accepting her challenge...

* * *

The girl stopped as her bag began shaking "You can't come out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you." it was just as he'd feared. The girl was heading directly to their secret base! She was probably planning something mischievous! He knew it! Cute girls couldn't be trusted! They were hiding their evil nature under all that cuteness! The girl continued forward, and without thinking he followed her.

Plank Bridge. The bridge connected Iki Town with Ruins of Conflict. This was the only way to reach their secret base. Obviously he didn't build the base in the ruins themselves, that might have angered the guardian deity of Melemele Island! However, wild Pokémon tended to avoid the area, so he and Moon saw fit to construct a base behind one of the statues. It was loose enough to move, but sturdy enough to stay standing and look like it wasn't broken at all! It hid the base in plain sight, and honestly he didn't want to have to move again. Even still, the girl was sprinting to the bridge! 

Sun had an epiphany.

Maybe this girl was just paying her respects? Maybe she had a Pokémon in that large bad of hers? Maybe he was just overrea-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!"

The girl let out a yelp as the strange cloud shaped Pokémon(?) flew out of her bag, and began...floating? Flying? LEVITATING?! on the bridge before them. It seemed awfully happy to be out of that bag. Suddenly the Pokémon looked up at the sky, as if it sensed danger? Wait, nah it just caught sight of some Spearow.

and now the Spearow were circling it.

and now they were attacking it.

He should really be doing something.

The Pokémon looked awfully scared, and the girl was frozen in place, darn! Now he was feeling guilty for just staring!!! Hardening his resolve, Sun walked forward. He was intent on helping the freaky Pokémon, and it's...trainer? (She was carrying it in a bag or goodness sake), and this was totally not out of feeling guilty for following her, It wasn't!

She was fidgeting, and whimpering as if trying to force herself to do something. Suddenly she spun around to face him and he mentally panicked. " _ok, ok, ok! calm down!_ "

"Ah..." she began, and he simply went with his gut.

"Who are you?" dammit gut, I trusted you!

"H-help..." she either ignored, or missed his fumble and appeared to be on the verge of tears, darn, (she reminded him of Moon that one time they saw that Snorlax eat a Pichu that had been dancing on a mountain of berries). "Save Nebby!"

"Pe-e-ew!" Nebby cried, Sun assumed it was asking them to save it from something that was honestly it's own fault. He let out a sigh. He hated having to be a hero, it usually ended badly.

"Those Spearow are attacking it! But...but I'm afraid to go out there..." The girl's legs were shaking. "My legs feel like they might give out..."

"Ok, ok, ok! Move!" Sun demanded, moving the girl to the side, and stepping onto the bridge.

Her arms were soft.

Dammit Sun, focus! 

He took the first step, and then charged toward the Nebby, hoping his actions would scare the Spearow away. The bridge shook under his weight, and the force of his steps. The Spearow noticed him coming, and decided to try and carry Nebby off instead. He reached the poor (kinda pathetic) Nebby and used his body to shield it from the dumb birds relentless attacks. Ouch! they were pecking him!? That's it, they were so diced...oh right, Railgun was with Moon.

Shit.

The Spearow sure seemed confident in their numbers, but he doubted the Spearow would be kind enough not take advantage of him leaving Nebby exposed so that he could punt them with his bag...that's funny, was Nebby glo-!?!"

Nebby exploded, the bridge was torn asunder, and Sun was sure he heard the girl gasp as he and Nebby fell to their untimely deaths.

" _Sorry Moon....but I regret nothing!_ "

Or would have, had it not been for the bolt of something that shot down from the sky, zapping the Spearow who'd been flying in a circle waiting for him to hit the water so they could feast on his and Nebby's remains, and carrying them to safety before they hit the water.

Those Spearow were definitely dead though, he's pretty sure he saw them hit the water.

Sun, and Nebby's savior set them down near the girl, who looked relived, before presenting itself before them. Sun was to awestruck to speak, and from the look of things, so was the girl. His savior was the guardian deity, Tapu Koko! However, it simply gazed at them a while longer before letting out a cry, powering up, and blasting off into the clear blue sky.

"Pew!" Nebby bounced off Suns hands, and made its way over to the girl while Sun stood up. That was an experience he'd never forget, that's for sure. Getting saved by thee Tapu Koko! Just wait until he told Moon!

"Oh... Oh thank goodness!" The girl breathed, Sun noticed she was trying to calm herself down. She seemed to be a pretty jumpy person, the complete opposite of him, or his sister. She frowned, and looked down at Nebby while Sun dusted himself off. "You tried using your power again...didn't you?" Nebby glanced up at the girl as she continued "You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!" She was upset, but wiped the tears that were beginning to build, and shook her head "No... I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby... I knew you were trying to save me that time..." She began to drift off "And I can't even help you in return..."

"Pew!" Nebby began floating towards something shiny it found, and Sun only noticed because Nebby was heading towards it. Although, it seemed like Nebby ignored the girls entire talk. How sad. Maybe this was its way of telling her not to worry to much?

"What... What is that?" the girl asked as Nebby picked it off the ground "Pew pew!" it cried as it brought it to her. The action reminded Sun of Railgun, and that money from earlier. He'd already wasted half of it, but still those were good times.

"A sparkling...stone? It feels almost warm somehow..." Lillie muttered, as she inspected the small stone Nebby had brought her. It was then that she remembered about Sun, and turned to him. She bowed and thanked him for saving Nebby before apologizing. "I'm so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot. My names Lillie, what's yours?"

"Sun...Sun Star!" Lillie walked over to him, and held out her hand. Sun was nervous, but at least he was able to act somewhat normal around her now. It was progress! She handed him a stone.

It was pretty.

"I think this stone must belong to you..." Lillie said as she backed away from the boy "Don't tell anybody about this... About seeing Nebby... Its...It's a secret!" The girl cried out as she turned to Nebby and asked it to get in the bag, so much for telling Moon. He kept his promises after all.

The small Pokémon looked like it didn't want to get in the bag, but it had caused enough problems for today and seemed to understand that. Once she was sure it was secure in her bag, Lillie began to make her way back to the Mahalo Trail, but paused and turned to Sun. She seemed worried "Um...I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or...or something. I know it's to much for me to ask but... Do you think you could see us back to town?"

Sun looked back at the now ruined Plank Bridge, then to Lillie, and agreed.

* * *

"Pika!" Railgun cried as it was sent flying backward by Embers Tackle attack. This battle was going awfully. Moon didn't know any of Railgun's moves?! Why, oh why had she even agree!?

"Ember, use tackle again!"

"Railgun, use your shiny tail attack the moment it charges at you!" shiny ta-? ah! she meant iron tail! Railgun smacked ember right on the kisser with it's attack, but much to his horror, it had little to no effect?! Oh yeah, it had used Growl on him quite a number of times...

"Leafage!" Hau commanded, the attack hit dead on and Railgun was tossed right out of the ring by the force.

"Railgun nooo!" Moon cried, as she ran to his side.

"It's over cousins! Hau wins!" Hau frowned, and the crowd dispersed, clearly disappointed. A lot of these kids were trainers who were about to start their Island Challenge, and this battle had probably left a sour taste in their mouths. Recalling Ember, Hau confronted Moon. "That Pikachu's the other guy's isn't it?"

"Yeah, so? nii-sama lets me borrow his stuff all the time, and Railgun's a mutual friend!" Moon smiled, but Railgun frowned from his spot in Moons arms, mutual was subjective here. 

"I see..." Hau replied. He should have fought harder for battling the guy.

"Hey Lillie!" The professor suddenly called out, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah, Nii-sama!" Moon and Railgun ran over to Sun upon noticing him walking side by side with a girl they didn't know. 

"Ah, hello professor!" Lillie greeted the professor, and began explaining herself as Moon and Railgun reached Sun.

"I thought you were heading back to the secret base! Why are you here? What have you been doing all this time?" Moon asked, noticing Suns dirty cloths. He also smelled like charcoal. Railgun didn't seem to mind, opening the boys bag and crawling inside. It helped itself to the Oran berries Sun had "borrowed" from that old ladies garden earlier.

"Oh you know...." Sun began, noticing Lillie's gaze on him "Stuff..."

"Oh... well I lost, so lets head off home!"

"..." Sun's hesitation caught Moons attention. "What."

"About that...I don't think we'll be able to go back to the secret base for a while...."

"Why's that?" Moon asked, Railgun looked equally curious from its spot inside Suns bag.

"The bridge kinda..." How could he phrase this without blurting out Lillie's secret Nebby? "Exploded, yeah totally exploded. Must have been cheap construction. Darn Spearows and their explosions." Well, it wasn't like he was lying.

"Wait, you two were living over there?" Lillie asked, panic in her tone. She'd been talking to the professor when she'd heard that startling bit of information.

"Yep" "No." the twins answered, and Sun mentally cursed himself for Moons blunt honesty. Lillie looked about ready to cry, she probably thought it was all her fault again. Dammit Sun, why couldn't you wait until they'd left before you opened your big mouth?!

It was at this point that Kukui spoke up "I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet cousin!"

"I'm not your cousin?"

"No Nii-sama, he apparently calls everyone that."

"Oh, it's kinda like you and your...um unique way of speech"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Moon asked, but Sun ignored her. Focusing on Kukui "Sun Star, and this is my sister Moon, but i'm sure you've met."

"Don't ignore me!"

"Yep, it was a memorable meeting! My name's Kukui, "

Sun flinched "You mean Professor Kukui?! Alola's leading Pokémon Professor?!"

"In the flesh!"

"And i'm Hau, hey want to battle?!" Hau asked, coming out of no where, and interrupting. Kukui looked annoyed, but brushed it off. Boys would be boys after all. Railgun looked horrified, and Moon looked insulted. Sun shook his head. "Sorry, but I only have Railgun, and he seems like he's had enough battling for today." Railgun let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, that's to bad...how about tomorrow? We can fight during the festival!" Hau offered. The Pikachu knew some moves, and wasn't some fresh inexperienced Pokémon, if the way it was moving during that awful battle was anything to go by. Its skill had suffered due to Moons poor command. She wasn't awful, but her lack of knowledge when it came to the Pokémon she'd been using was what led to her defeat. The pikachu seemed to belong to Sun, so Sun would probably offer a more fun experience.

"I guess" Sun agreed. He still needed to figure out where they were going to sleep tonight. That base had all their belongings. All their bags had were Moons wet cloths, some berries, and Railguns Pokéball...but he'd figure that stuff out later. Kukui chose this moment to continue where he'd left off. "Sun, and Moon Star? Those are interesting names to say the least."

"Yeah..." Sun responded, suspicious to what Kukui meant by that. The man seemed to have noticed this however, and decided to change the topic.

By throwing Lillie into the line of fire!

"This is my assistant Lillie, it seems you two ran into a bit of trouble back at the Plank Bridge, yeah?"

"You could say that..." Sun said

"He helped me save Nebby! but-" huh, it would seem like her secret wasn't very secret at all.

"The Kahuna's back!" "Kahuna Hala has returned!" "Our guardians chosen one has returned!" the following shouts caught their attention, and the group turned to where the voices were coming from. They caught sight of a rather large man making his way up the steps. "Who's that?" Moon asked

"Only one of the best trainers in Alola!" Sun continued, recognizing the large man "The Kahuna's are basically demigods when it comes to Pokémon battles...allegedly"

"I wouldn't go that far cousin, but they are strong trainers, chosen by the islands guardian deity itself."

"That's cool!"

"Guardian deities?" Moons question would go unanswered, as the Kahuna caught sight of them, and made his way over to the group. 

"Have I missed something?"

"Naw, but where'd you go off to Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here."

"I am Kahuna of this island after all, whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it." The Kahuna subtly glanced at Sun and Moon, before returning to his conversation with Kukui. Sun would have missed it if he wasn't so perceptive, Moon had been to busy trying to wrestle a berry out of Railgun's hands to notice. "For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about... Lillie, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this now would you?" He asked, aware that the girl had been planning to visit the ruins of conflict today. 

"Oh, um... Yes Kahuna Hala..." Lillie nodded, as she turned to face the large man. Forgetting her initial panic over hearing that Sun and his sister were now homeless. "Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank Bridge when this boy helped it get away... But the bridge collapsed, an-!"

"Allegedly, also I thought we agreed that the bridge exploded!"

"The bridge exploded?!"

"I just told you this!"

Lillie ignored them. "and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine. And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!" 

"Whoo! That's something you don't hear everyday!"

"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature." Hala turned to Sun "Yet our guardian was moved to save you." He then turned to Kukui "Kukui, my boy, I think we've got cause to celibate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young man with a Pokémon of his own."

"Pika?!" Railgun couldn't believe his ears, another Pokémon? But Sun already had him! Moon took this chance to swipe the berry from his grip, and quickly shoved the whole thing in her mouth, much to Railguns disgust. The action caused him to fall out of Suns bag"Pika, Piii!" Railgun cried as he hit the ground bellow with a thud.

"Really?" Sun asked, he couldn't believe his ears. True, it may be a little more difficult to feed more mouths, but with two Pokémon under his command, he could actually try to battle now! He'd been afraid that one Pokémon wouldn't be enough, but with two he had one for reserve encase he ever lost and needed to get to a Pokémon Center. Battles also meant money!

"That would be awesome, hey you want to battle after?" Hau asked

"..." 

"What"

"Are battles all you think about Hau?"

"Well, I haven't had much of a chance to fight any serious battles, so i'll take what I can find Sun!" Hau happily explained

"Makes sense" Sun was still unsure though, they'd technically lost their house. Technically because it was still there, they just couldn't reach it.

"Aw, lucky, I wish I had a Pokémon too..." Moon pouted "Why'd mom have to leave only you with a Trainer Passport, she should have gotten one for me while she was at it."

She was ignored.

"I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala-"

"The Kahuna of Melemele Island."

"My, you're well informed. I've also heard plenty about you two, and I'm glad we got the chance to meet today!" Sun was taken aback, but it seemed like the Kahuna wasn't punishing them, so he figured they were in the green. "That's...cool!"

"Quite!" Hala took out three Pokéballs "Come my Pokémon, let's have a look at you!" The Pokémon were unleashed, and sat upon the small ring Hau, and Moon had used earlier. This action caught the attention of the nearby trainers, waiting for their own Pokémon as well.

"First is the Grass-type Pokémon, Rowlet!"

"Rooo!"

"He likes to dance! Next, is the Fire-type Pokémon, Litten!"

"Ten."

"He likes to jump, and last is the Water-type Pokémon, Popplio!"

"Popppp!"

"He's got problems..." Hala whispered as the water Pokémon began trying to chew its tail, but as it lacked front teeth, and it couldn't even reach its tail. It was apparent that this was a losing battle. Its fellow starters merely gave it blank stares, before ignoring it completely. Moon seemed captivated by it however, she was awestruck by it's majestic beauty, the determination it possessed. Despite the futility of the situation, it just kept trying! What was it thinking about, as it tried to chew its tail, with teeth it would never have? Hala noticed the girl gazing upon the Pokémon she could never have like she'd just discovered fire, and sighed. 

"You know young lady, if you'd like I can give you the Popplio, on one condition."

"You had me on _give you the Popplio_ , Hala-sama!"

"Has anyone ever told you you talk weird?"

"Condition?" Sun asked, it seemed like the Kahuna really did have an utter motive for talking to them. 

"Yes, it's not a big condition really, I'd just like you two to join my grandson on his Island Trials!"

"Island trials, what are those?!" Moon asked

"Really."

"Sun never tells me anything!"

"Only because you can't stay still long enough to listen. Island Trials are like these coming of age things kids go on when their around our age, but we've never had the chance because of the lack of parental figures in our lives. We'll do it!"

"Yay!"

"Really, that's great!" Hau cheered "We can battle each other for practice while we travel!" Moon looked horrified at the realization that Hau was the grandson Hala had mentioned, Sun only looked down at her, as if telling her  _Really? It was kinda obvious._

"Excellent!" Hala continued "So which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?"

"Welp, it's a free Pokémon, so Imana choose... The Litten!" Sun said, pointing at the can who seemed offended. Railgun glared at it, and it glared back. "Moon's getting the Popplio, so I'm getting the Litten" He liked this logic. Railgun was strong against Popplio anyway, so it was only fair.

Hala smiled "Only when you have both chosen each other, can you truly call each other partners." Hala began, and motioned the two to follow him up to the Pokémon ring, where the "ceremony" would take place. He set both Pokémon down, and asked the twins to stand a couple of feet away from them. It kind of reminded Sun of the first time his mother introduced him to Railgun, back when he was still a Pichu.

Speaking of Railgun, he was standing by Suns feet, glaring at the Pokémon like they'd stolen his juice box.

Pulling Railgun's Pokéball out of his backpack, Sun recalled the electric mouse, who he was sure wanted to start something with the Litten and Popplio before they even joined their team, and smiled at his soon to be best friend. The Litten frowned. 

Sun also began to notice the crown of somewhat annoyed children beginning to gather. 

"So let us see if those little Pokémon there decide to choose you!"

Sun and Moon looked the Pokémon in the eyes, and the Pokémon fixed their gazes up at them. This continued for several moments, until the Litten sighed and made its way over to Sun. Kukui shook his head in agreement, and Lillie gasped. Sun held Litten gently in his arms, and smiled.

"I think i'll call you...Shadow?"

Litten frowned.

"Ok...how about Mewtwo?"

Sun was hit with embers

"Ak, ok, ok, ok! How about..." Glancing around for anything that might help him figure out an awesome name, he caught sight of the Alakazam man from earlier (which was weird, what was he doing here?) and realized he had the perfect name.

"Hairball, so that the Pokémon who fall at your feet will live out the rest of their lives in shame. Shame that they lost to the mighty Hairball!"

The Litten was not amused, but it seemed to accept it after much consideration. 

Furball was born.

"and I shall call you, Lasagna-chan!" Everyone in the area did a spit take at Moons choice of name. The Popplio stopped what it was doing, and just stared at her. It stared at her until it approached her and bit her in the shin for her insolence. Moon let out a pained cry, and kicked it.

Everyone gasped.

The Popplio slowly got up, and made its way back to Moon. It looked up to her and barked. It barked, it bounced, and it danced like it just didn't care! Then suddenly, it stopped, looked her dead in the eyes, and bowed its head.

Hala immediately understood.

Sun had earned the Pokémon's curiosity, but Moon had earned the Pokémon's respect.

Moon gently lifted the Popplio into her arms "Lasagna-chan, you and me are gonna be legendary!" Lasagna tilted its head, confused "I'll figure out the _at what_ later, whats important is that we are!"

"Popppli!"

Hala let out a laugh, before turning to the gathered trainers who'd been witnessing the event. "Now that you've seen how it's done, whose ready to try and recive their own starter Pokémon?"

The crowd cheered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Game Grumps while I wrote this lol
> 
> Probably gonna regret updating chapters before I finish the fic though, but I figure I should leave something besides a prologue...
> 
> PS: The vid that inspired Employee A's "Super Kawaii Dance Video" idea: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhVi3Ls7KtU

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like what I used to have, so I scraped it and decided to start over from scratch! The goal here is to base each chapter on a prompt while still following the plot~❤
> 
> Lets hope it works :)


End file.
